


Tougher than you think

by cumminggyu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Choi Soobin, Eventual Smut, I Tried, Kang Taehyun - Freeform, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumminggyu/pseuds/cumminggyu
Summary: Taehyun scoffed and grabbed Soobin's wrist. "I am not a baby. I can prove that you are one before you can prove that I'm one Soobin" Taehyun said as he tightened his grip around Soobin wrist."Then prove it to me" Soobin said smirk.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	Tougher than you think

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elegantuan (prdsdefsus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prdsdefsus/gifts).



> Don't question why I reposted this

"Wow! So cute" Soobin cheered as he hugged Taehyun from behind. Taehyun unwrapped Soobin's arms from around him when gently pushed Soobin away. "We aren't even in front of camera's Soobin" Taehyun said as he looked around the empty dorm room.

"We're literally at home" Taehyun pointed out as he went back to his phone. "I know" Soobin said. He dramatically laid his head on Taehyuns lap and pushed his phone away. "But I thought that I should point it out" Soobin said with a smile as he reached up and poked Taehyuns cheek.

"Who are you gonna point it out to? The rest of the members are at the company" Taehyun said. He wasn't lying. While Kai, Beomgyu and Yeonjun were at the company for their solo schedules, Taehyun and Soobin didn't have any planned for till later that day.

So of course they were stuck in the dorm with only each other.

"I dot know..the universe maybe" Soobin said with a giggle. "The universe has been knew Soobin" Taehyun stated as be looked back at his phone.

"Okay! Well I'll just say it to say it" Soobin said as he threw himself into Taehyun. Taehyun groaned as Soobin laid on top if him. "Soobin get off of me" Taehyun said as he tried to shoved Soobin off of him.

"Even when you struggle it's cute" Soobin cooed as he pushed Taehyuns cheeks together. "I'm not struggling" Taehyun said as he finally pushed Soobin off of him. Soobin whined and pulled Taehyun on top of him with a smile.

Taehyun groaned and easily got out of Soobin's grip. "Soobin you're acting like a big baby" Taehyun said as he stared down at Soobin. "But you look like a big baby" Soobin said back.

"You're still acting like one" Taehyun said again as he rolled his eyes.  
"But at least the fans will agree with me. Taehyun, you are cute and adorable and I will treat you as if you are a baby" Soobin said with a smirk.

Taehyun scoffed and grabbed Soobin's wrist. "I am not a baby. I can prove that you are one before you can prove that I'm one Soobin" Taehyun said as he tightened his grip around Soobin wrist.

Soobin taken back by the sudden change in Taehyuns tone. His always light and calm voice was now a deep and scary tone. Soobin had never heard it before, it was new...it kinda scared him. But Soobin couldn't just let Taehyun show him up like that.

Soobin didn't know what Taehyun had in mind, but he intended to beat him at his own game.

"Then prove it to me" Soobin said smirk.

And Soobin could admit..he had never been more scared in his life when he saw the smirk on Taehyuns face.

~

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry" Soobin cried as he pulled on the Tie that was keeping his arms behind his back.

"Taehyun-ah please slow down" Soobin whined as his legs started to shake. Taehyun looked up and soobin and took his free hand and brushed his hair back. "You're only on your second orgasm Soobin, Stop being a baby and take it" Taehyun muttered as he continued to move his hand up and down. 

Soobin sat naked on the bed with Taehyuns school tie around his wrist. Taehyun had been to busy trying to get Soobin to his third orgasm that he didn't pay attention too Soobin's cum dripping down his own chest. "But...Taehyun it's to much please!" Soobin whined as he squeezed his legs close tight.

"I didn't tell you to do that" Taehyun spat as he opened Soobin's legs and gave Soobin's inner a thigh a slap. Soobin hunched over and whimpered. "Stop moving" Taehyun said as he grabbed Soobin's chin.

"I can't take it Taehyun" Soobin said as he fell back onto the bed.

Taehyun flicked Soobin's limp cock and crawled in between his legs. "You're acting weak Soobin" Taehyun said as he got on his knees and started to undo the strings to his basketball shorts. Soobin laid on the bed with a frown on his face as he watched Taehyun strip from his clothes.

"I'm not a baby, how can I be a baby when I have you under looking like a mess?" Taehyun asked as he removed his shirt. "I easily tied you up, and look at you, crying as you beg me to spare you from your third orgasm" Taehyun said as he pulled on Soobin's butt plug.

Soobin arched his lower back with a whine. Taehyun pulled the butt plug all the way out ad watched the now warm lube leak out if of Soobin's hole. Soobin sighed in relief and slowly licked his lips. Taehyun wasted no time taking his three fingers and sticking them inside of Soobin.

"Ahh" Soobin whined and taehyun curled his fingers inside if him. "Too much" Soobin said as he made eye contact with Taehyun. Taehyun let out a small chuckle and his his cock is his hand.

"It's okay baby" Taehyun purred as he gave Soobin reasurring kiss on his chest. "You'll do just fine" Taehyun said as he started to stretch Soobin as much as he could. "Nnn" Soobin moaned as he pushed himself down onto Taehyuns fingers. "Please..say it again" Soobin said as he he turned his head to the side.

"You like to be praised hm?" Taehyun mumbled as he bit Soobin's neck. Soobin nodded with a pout. Taehyun smiled down at Soobin before it disappeared. Taehyun pulled his fingers out of Soobin before he pulled Soobin close by his thighs and positioned himself. 

"You....by now you should know...just because I look like a baby, I'm not a baby.. I am just as strong as you and I have way more dominance then you..and now I'll prove it to you" Taehyun said as he slowly slid Inside of Soobin.

"Please~~" Soobin moaned. The back of his head hit the head board as Taehyun grabbed both of Soobin's thighs and opened them as far as they could go.

"Wanna touch" Soobin whined as he tried to free his hands. Taehyun sighed once he was all the way inside of Soobin and cooed. "You wanna touch me hm?" Taehyun said with a small pout as he leaned down as gave Soobin a kiss.

Soobin whimpered into the kiss while Taehyun untied Soobin's hands.

Soobin wasted no time moving his arms around Taehyuns neck and enjoying the kiss. He had never thought he'd be in this position, kissing Taehyuns like this while Taehyun was basically handling him like this.

It was hard for him to process it in his head. All he can remember was Taehyun telling him to take off his clothes, soobin doesn't know why he listened to Taehyun..maybe it was the tone in his voice..or the way Taehyun was making him feel. Soobin really couldn't point it out..but he liked it. He liked everything that was happening.

Taehyun stopped kissing Soobin and moved down to his neck as he started to slowly move in and out of Soobin at a small pace.

Soobin's hands fell to Taehyuns back as he gripped it hard. "Can a baby make you feel this good?" Taehyun whispered. "N..No" Soobin said with an airy voice.

Taehyun smiled into Soobin's neck as he picked up his pace. Soobin's mouth fell open as he started to claw at Taehyuns back. Soobin was already overestimated, this all was a mix of pleasure and pain.

He couldn't do anything but moan in pleasure and pain. "Hurts so muchhh" Soobin moaned as he continued to scratch up Taehyuns back.

Taehyun grunted in response as he leaned up and looked down at Soobin. Soobin turned his head and looked up at Taehyuns as he grabbed the sheets below him.

Taehyun noticed Soobin's dick was now hard again. It was painfully pink as Precum leapked out of it. Soobin was close to his third orgasm, but Taehyun was no where near his first. So Taehyun grabbed Soobin's thighs and lifted them in the air and started to pound into Soobin.

"Ahhh!" Soobin yelled as he arched his back. "To much please" Soobin yelled as he finally released his third orgasm.

Soobin cum got all over Taehyuns toned chest. "You're doing so well for me Soobin, you're taking me so well..just a little longer" Taehyun priased Soobin.

Soobin laid on the bed as he watched Taehyun with half closed eyes.

"Such a pretty babyboy" Taehyun said as he moved Soobin's damp hair out of his face. "Letting me use such a soft body like this" Taehyun said as he felt his high getting closer.

"You will forever be my baby Soobin, just mine" Taehyun said as he slowly put Soobin's lower half down. Taehyun leaned down and bit into Soobin's neck.

Soobin whimpered as he felt Taehyun paint his walls. Taehyun slowly rode off his high and kissed Soobin's nose as he slowly pulled out. "Such a good boy" Taehyun said as he smiled down at Soobin.

Soobin leaned Into Taehyuns touch. "What are you hm?" Taehyun asked as he leaned up. "Your baby" Soobin mumbled as he closed his eyes. He felt tired. He was sure he would pass out at any given moment.

"It's okay..go to sleep, when you wake up. You'll be clean and well taken care of" Taehyun said as he gave Soobin a kiss on his forehead.

Soobin gave him a weak smile as he closed fell asleep.

Taehyun looked down at Soobin with a small smirk. Soobin looked so wreaked, and it was all because of Him. He tortured Soobin by giving him three orgasms. 

And not once does he feel bad..he feels happy. He's the smallest member in txt. And he was able to pound the shit out of the tallest.

**Author's Note:**

> twt @/ Cumminggyy


End file.
